The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show
The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show is the sixth series of the Scooby-Doo franchise. It ran for one season on ABC during the 1983-84 season, then for a second season during 1984-85 retitled The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. It aired as a half-hour program with two eleven-minute segments per episode, though some episodes were two-part episodes. In the season's first cycle, there was one week in October 1983 and two weeks in November 1983 with no new episodes scheduled. It can be inferred that repeats of the first three episodes were aired in the affected weeks respectively. Overview For this incarnation of the show, Hanna-Barbera attempted to combine the most successful elements of both the original Scooby Doo Where Are You! format and the newer Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo format. Daphne Blake, a character from the original Scooby Doo Where Are You! format, was added back to the cast after a four-year absence. The plot of each episode features her, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo solving supernatural mysteries under the cover of being reporters for a teen magazine. Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley made guest appearances in the second season. In the series, Daphne was given a slight update - she is now bare-legged instead of wearing her traditional pink pantyhose, and her shoes are sometimes darker instead of the traditional lavender. This change may have been due to the series being animated using computers instead of traditional cel animation, which explains the very clear video quality, unlike with past Scooby-Doo series. The computer animation may not have had a certain shade of pink designed for her pink pantyhose, hence her bare legs in this series. Broadcast History This series was originally aired in the 11:30 a.m. ET slot until the end of 1983. In January 1984, the show moved to 9:00 a.m. ET, replacing Monchhichis, which was separated from the package show The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show, airing as a separate half hour show at 8:00 a.m. ET until its demise. Many segments from this series were rebroadcast as part of the package series Scooby's Mystery Funhouse from the fall of 1985 until early in 1986. Repeats of this series have since aired on Cartoon Network, Boomerang, and Teletoon in Canada. The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show and The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries have never been released to DVD as of March 2018, although select episodes have been released as part of various DVD compilations; but ironically, the entire series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo has been released on DVD. Trivia * This may have been the last Scooby-Doo series to use traditional cel animation and appear to be recorded on a filmstrip, popularly used until the early 1980s. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, which would be considered a second season of this series, likely involved computer animation. Episodes Season One These episodes aired in The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show: # Scooby the Barbarian/No Sharking Zone # Scoobygeist/The Quagmire Quake Caper # Hound of the Scoobyvilles/The Dinosaur Deception # The Creature Came from Chem Lab/No Thanks, Masked Manx # Scooby of the Jungle/Scooby-Doo and Cyclops, Too # Scooby Roo/Scooby's Gold Medal Gambit # Wizards and Warlocks/Scoobsie # The Mark of Scooby/The Crazy Carnival Caper # Scooby and the Minotaur/Scooby Pinch Hits # The Fall Dog/The Scooby Coupe # Who's Minding the Monster?/Scooby ala Mode # Where's Scooby-Doo? (two parts) # Wedding Bell Boos! (two parts) Season Two These episodes aired in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries: # Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo (two parts) # The Hand of Horror/Scooby's Peephole Pandemonium # Scoo-Be or Not Scoo-Be?/The Stoney Glare Stare # Mission Un-Doo-Able/The Bee Team # Doom Service/A Code in the Nose # Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts (two parts) # South Pole Vault/The Night of the Living Toys # A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle (two parts) # Showboat Scooby/The Dooby Dooby Doo Ado # Sherlock Doo (two parts) # A Scary Duel with a Cartoon Ghoul/E*I*E*I*O # The Nutcracker Scoob (two parts) Voice Talents * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Heather North as Daphne Blake Credits The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Art Scott * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Carl Urbano, John Walker, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Ann Tucker * Story Direction: Jan Green, Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrianne Alexander, Jack Angel, Ed Begley, Jr., Randy Bennett, Arthur Burghardt, Howard Caine, Phil Clarke, Henry Corden, Candace Craig, Brian Cummings, Jerry Dexter, Jeff Doucette, Cherie Eichen, Bernard Erhard, Ernest Harada, Joyce Jameson, Byron Kane, Casey Kasem, Phyllis Katz, Zale Kessler, Larry Mann, Bill Martin, Mickie McGowan, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Michael Mish, Heather North, John Paragon, Vic Perrin, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Neil Ross, Michael Rye, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Michael Sheehan, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Andre Stojka, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Vernee Watson, Peggy Webber, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Noni White, Alan Young, Marian Zajac * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Floro Dery, Jim Stenstrum, Lew Ott, Alice Hamm, Jean Gilmore, Mel Keefer, Gabriel Hoyos * Layout Supervisor: Charlie Grosvenor * Key Layout: Terry Lee Keil * Layout: Tom Coppola, Andrew Gentle, Carol Holman, Terry Hudson, Raymond Jacobs, Karenia Kaminski, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Ken Landau, Greg Martin, Alex McCrae, Jim Mueller, David O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Linda Rowley * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Jay Sarbry, Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Animation: Robert Alaverez, Frank Andrina, Danny Antonucci, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Daniel De La Vega, Joan Drake, Jim Duffy, David Feiss, Hugh Fraser, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Ken Kessel, Bob Kirk, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Ron Myrick, Margaret Nichols, Kevin Petrilak, Virgil Ross, Bob Shellhorn, Ken Southworth, Tim Walker, Alan Wilzbach * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Background Supervisor: Al Grueber * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Robert Gentle, Martin Forte, Jonathon Goley, Bonnie Goodknight, Phil Lewis, Andrew Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Gloria Wood * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Bob Marples, Steve Altman, Curtis Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, Jerry Whittington, Roy H. Wade * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Cecil Broughton * Effects Editor: Jon Johnson, Carol Lewis * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires * Production Manager: James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * "Scooby-Doo" and "Scrappy-Doo" ©1983 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Art Scott, George Singer, Kay Wright * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Boe Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Jan Green, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrianne Alexander, Rene Auberjonois, James Avery, Richard Balin, Michael Bell, Robin Braxton, Arthur Burghardt, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Jody Carlisle, Louise Chamis, Phillip Lewis Clarke, Peter Cullen, Dena Deitrich, Barry Dennen, George DiCenzo, Jeff Doucette, Walker Edmiston, Al Fann, Takayo Fischer, Patrick Fraley, Marla Frumkin, Joan Gardner, Linda Gary, Joan Gerber, Danny Goldman, Phillip Hartman, Billie Hayes, Bob Holt, S. Marc Jordan, Jackie Joseph, Casey Kasem, Jane Kean, Tommy Koegnig, Tom Kratochvil, Lucy Lee, Marilyn Lightstone, Paul Lukather, Tress MacNeille, Laurie Main, Kenneth Mars, Mitzi McCall, Edie McClurg, Ron McCroby, Joe Medalis, Dianne Michelle, Don Messick, Garrett Morris, Iona Morris, Heather North, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Richard Ramos, Clive Revill, Allan Rich, Neilson Ross, Fran Ryan, Ken Sansom, Bob Sarlatte, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Fred Travalena, Les Tremayne, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Peran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alice Hamm, Jim Sternstrum, Michael Takamoto, Floro Dery * Layout: Jamie Diaz, Michael O'Mara * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Mike Longden * Animation: Roger Chiasson, Dwayne Labbe, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ann Tucker, Myoung Smith, Terry Smith * Sound Directon: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Dan Forster * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editor: David Cowan, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinators: Peter Aries, Lew Saw, Jerry Smith * Production Managers: Larry Smith, James Wang * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * ©1984 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:ABC shows Category:The Funtastic Index